always
by cinderella girl xx
Summary: peeta and katniss have not spoken in weeks and they both need each other more then they know, katniss is suffering after the sudden loss of her family and so is peeta. as they both return to a broken district 12 can there love once again flourish under these tough times or was their love really just for the cameras?


hey I am trying my hand at a romance story which is not something I have tried before, so please let me know what you think. thank you Cinderella girl xx

Katniss p.o.v

the bright morning sun filtered through what is left of my bedroom window curtains, the faded yellow patchwork material now ripped and stained but useable. to be honest i kind of like them like this it reminds me of the horrors that await me outside. I lay looking up at the celling and run the list through my head, the list that the captiol doctor gave to me in an attempt to make to me sane again...

My name is katniss everdeen

i am sixteen years old

i was in the hunger games

i escaped

the captiol has peeta

but we got him back

he tried to kill me but i survived

he was under trackerjaker venom but they saved him

gale is gone

i am in district 12

finally as the last one in the sequence rolls around in my mist filled brain, a tear finds its way onto my pillow case as i remember the one thing i hate too..

prim is dead

I lay still, the tears beginning to trail down my face burning in the cuts and grazes that litter my face. I feel so alone at this point that I someone must have sensed it because my bedroom door creaked open and standing in the dim light was buttercup, and I had never been so happy to see him. As he slowly made his way onto the bed and crawled his way onto my chest, curling his head over my heart I felt slightly less alone. I don't know how long we stayed like that but I know that I needed this ugly cat and that he needed me because he was the only one who understood what it was like for prim to be gone. I must have fallen asleep again as I wake with a start at the sound of loud knocking at my door, its probably just Haymitch checking that I am still here or he's so drunk that he's gone to the wrong house again. ether way I don't care I might have forgiven him for not telling me and peeta about the rebel plan but I won't forget that he broke our deal about peeta. I pull myself out of bed just as the knocking stops and I head down stairs as quietly as possible, no matter how hard I try I can't imagine ever feeling comfortable here again. every room is dark and cold no matter how many fires I light or blinds or windows I open, I don't feel at home here anymore then I did before the quarter quell in fact its worse.

as I walk into the main living room I feel the chill that makes the hair on my arms stand up, the fire went out last night. as I bend down to stock the fire back up from a pile of wooded logs that seems to be refilled after yesterday, I notice my fathers old hunting jacket on the back of one of the chairs and reach for it. I stand to put it on and notice something, the back door has been left open. I haven't opened the back door since I got back and I made sure that it was locked last night, someone has been in the house. I look around for something stolen or something worse but there is nothing out of place, must be my mind stop being stupid I tell myself as I continue to stock the fire.

peeta p.o.v

The rebels dropped me home late last night and I haven't slept a since, I went round for what feels like hours looking at the carts of dead bodies wondering about the horrors that they saw. I can't help but feel guilty in some way I know what snow did wasn't my fault, everyone has such joy in telling me that but I can't help but think that when you see something like this. I went home briefly but only to shower and change, and even that was hard I had to stop twice because I got flashbacks. I grabbed the back of a chair and pushed past it, it takes effort but it is getting easier. I want to see katniss but see won't answer her door which is properly the best thing since I don't know what to say to her, I mean what do you say to the girl you love but tried to kill.

I walk past was once the bakery, its now a pile of steaming rumble. my family are dead, I know that but as much I greave for them and I miss them I am kind of glad they died before they saw what the captiol made me. my father was one of the men that died helping others to the fence when the captiol dropped the fire bombs, he was a hero. my mother died in the hospital a few days after sustaining a head injury in the woods, I know that because katnisses mother told me when we were in thirteen, she said it was mostly painless which I am glad about. the tree is still there though goodness knows how, I remember that day with me burning the bread to give it to katniss. for some reason the captiol couldn't get to that memory. that I am glad of, at least I have that to hold on to.


End file.
